How Was School Today?
by kon lee
Summary: Raven and Cody's lives will never be the same again after zombies take over the world.
1. Raven's POV

"Raven how was school today?" asked Raven's mom. "Oh, it was the same as every other day." Replied Raven. "Okay, Raven I have to go back to work so I can either leave you at home or take you to nana's?" Ravens mom explained. "I'd rather die than go to nana's." said raven in disgust. "Okay than I'll drop you off at the house."

Her mom dropped Raven off and then left. Raven went inside and did her homework. When she finished her homework it was about 4 o'clock. She decided to go on the computer. She was on for about 30 minutes when Cody called. "What's up Raven?" "Not much, just watching a video on YouTube. What about you?" "I'm finishing up my math homework." "Okay well I'm going to go cause I'm tired and gonna take a nap." Said Raven yawning. "Ok Later." "Bye."

As Raven hung up the phone she heard a tapping noise. *Tap tap tap tap *

She looked around trying to find the tapping. She turned around to a window behind her and saw a green guy. The green guy had a big gash in his face and his flesh looked like it had been rotting. She looked at him and he smiled evilly. His teeth had green blood on them. She was looking at him for about a minute shocked with fear and then screamed.

She ran up stairs and nearly half way up she heard glass shatter. She looked back and saw multiple green guys storming up the stairs after her. She ran as fast as she could to her mom's room and locked the door. She heaved a trunk that weighted a ton in front on the door. She looked for a way out of the room and saw a window.

She got to the window and opened it. She climbed out and started scaling her house. As she got closer to the ground she jumped off the house and started to run. She ran down her street screaming "help some one. Anybody. Please help me." To Raven surprise she hears a car. She turned around and saw that the car was her mom. Raven saw her mom get out of the car and head toward the door.

Raven heard her keys unlock the door. Raven was screaming "mom no don't go in! mom no!" Raven heard the door open and then heard a scream. Raven jumped when she heard the door slam shut. Raven, crying, slowly walked to her house. She saw her mom's purse and car keys on the floor. She hesitatingly grabbed the keys and ran to the car.

She turned the car on and tried to pull out of the drive way. She managed to drive the car and was going any where but there. She thought for a second and decided to go to Cody's house. He lived just down the freeway from her house. She got on the freeway and was headed toward his house. She was driving for a couple of minutes when a green guy jumps on her wind shield. She started screaming like crazy and tried to get him off. She was swerving when she accidently drove off the freeway bridge. The green guy was dead because the car crushed him.

Raven on the other hand was still alive. She pulled her self out of the crushed car. She looked at the road sign and it said Berkley Street. That was the street Cody lived on. She tried to stand up but she got a piercing pain in her left leg. She looked down and saw that a huge piece of glass was deep in it. She managed to pull the glass out but it took her awhile. She started to walk and noticed she had a terrible limp. She was now trying to walk when she heard it….. the moans and groans of the green guys. She turned around and looked at the other side of the bridge. She saw hundreds of green guys coming toward her. She was in shock and could not move for about a minute. She managed to get out of the trans and started to run. The limp slowed her down a lot but she was still pretty fast. She was screaming "help me oh please help me! Can anybody hear me help please!"…………………………………………………..


	2. Cody's POV

"How was school today?" asked Cody's mom.

"It was pretty normal." He answered.

"Hey I'm going to go to the store and get dinner. I'm going to drop you off at the house. I need you to watch you brother and sister until I get back." His mom said as she pulled into their drive-way.

Cody jumped out of the car and walked to his mom's window. "ok." He said. His gave him the house key then rolled up her window. "Bye mom." He yelled as she drove away.

Cody walked to the front door, opened it and threw his back-pack inside. He then walked to the end of the street and waited for his sibling's school bus.

"Hey Cody." came a voice from behind.

Cody spun around only to see Liam walking up to him. "Oh, hey." Cody said.

"It was my turn to get Jamie today. My parents are going to be gone to the whole night and won't be back until tomorrow morning." Liam said miserably.

"Oh well I just have to watch them for an hour or two." Cody said. When he finished his sentence a great big yellow bus pulled up. The doors opened and at least 50 kids came scurrying out. The only kids who were walking were Jamie, Liam's sister, and Hannah and Riley, Cody's siblings.

"Well I have to go. I'll see you at school." Cody said as he walked away from Liam.

Cody walked Riley and Hannah home. "Mom when to get dinner. I have to do my homework and you should do yours too." Cody said as he locked the front door.

Riley and Hannah went to their rooms and pulled out their text books. Cody then walked to his room and pulled out his math book. He had a packet, with fifty questions on it, that was due the next day. Cody and his siblings worked for about thirty minutes. Cody finished his packet and started to look over it. After twenty questions of looking over, Cody picked up his cell phone and called Raven.

"What's up, Raven?" Cody asked.

"Not much, just watching a video on YouTube. What about you?" Raven said.

"I'm finishing up my math homework." Cody said as he looked over an answer.

"Okay, well I'm going to go, because I'm tired and going to take a nap." Raven said finishing with a big yawn.

"Ok later." Cody said.

"Bye," Raven said as she hung up.

Cody threw his math homework on his bed and walked to his window. He pulled back the curtains, only to see Riley practicing soccer. Cody walked out of his room and went into the kitchen. He pulled out a glass and opened the fridge. He pulled out some juice and poured it in the glass. Cody took a drink when his mom came into the house with four grocery bags.

"Cody, tell Riley to get in the house, now!" His mom yelled.

"Mom, why are you yelling?" Cody asked his mom.

"Just do it!" She yelled again.

Cody ran to the back door and yanked it open. He ran outside and pulled Riley in.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Screamed Riley.

"Mom wants you inside." Cody told him.

Cody let go of Riley and ran into the kitchen. His mom had Hannah's hand in hers and was pulling her with her. She passed by Riley and Cody and pulled them with her and Hannah. She pulled everyone upstairs and into her room. She looked the door and pushed her dresser in front of it.

"Mom, can you tell me what's going on?" Cody asked as he moved out of the way of the dresser.

"It's an apocalypse. There are dead people every where, but they're not dead, they are zombies." She finished as she pushed her kids on the bed.

"What do you mean? I was just talking to a friend and she didn't say anything about zombies." Cody said thinking his mom had gone mad.

"Well maybe it isn't everywhere, but it's here and I am not going to let any of you get hurt!" She said as she walked to a window.

As Cody's mom started to board up the window there was a loud crash that came from the bathroom.

"Mom what was that?" Hannah asked as she ran to her mom.

"I- I don't know." She said as she walked to the bathroom door. "Stay here. I don't want any of you to move a single inch, do you hear me!"

As Cody's mom reached the door, she slowly turned the knob. She pushed open the door, trying not to make it squeak, and looked into the room. The window had been smashed open and there was blood on the floor. But it wasn't human blood, for it was green. She walked deeper into the bathroom towards the shower curtain.

"Mom, Mom! What is it?" Riley shouted as he ran into the bathroom.

Just then from behind the curtain a man jumped out. He was green, with rotting flesh that had blood and puss squirting out of it.

Cody's mom tried to punch the zombie in the face but he grabbed her arm and gnawed off her flesh. Cody then, realizing what was happening, grabbed his dad's gun and ran into the bathroom. He cocked the gun and aimed for the zombies head. When he pulled the trigger it hit the zombie and sent him flying against the wall.

"Oh my god! Mom! Are you ok?" Cody asked as he ran to his her side.

"Cody, I'm not going to make it. I've been contaminated and will soon become a zombie. You have to kill me now. Do it! Do it, now! Cody do it!" his mom yelled.

"Ok mom. I love you." Cody said as he started crying.

"I love you too, all of you. Be safe, and hide here until this is all over. Your father is not coming for 3 more days. There is some food for you guys in the closet, but it's not a lot." His mom said.

Cody walked Riley out of the bathroom and put him and Hannah in the closet. He shut the closet door and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and shot his mom in the head 2 times….


End file.
